Girls
by Melissa O'Keefe
Summary: Aileen e Annika - seguito di Sky Blue


Girls  
  
Annika entra in casa e mi guarda, sono sdraiata sul letto, devo avere un aspetto orribile. Mi dice che hai fatto, hai un aspetto orribile. Le dico è per un uomo. Lei risponde aspetta, faccio una doccia e parliamo. Accende lo stereo e ci sono gli Who. Voglio dirle no, non gli Who, poi ti spiego, ma non lo dico. Chiudo gli occhi e ascolto il vento sulla finestra accostata, l'acqua della doccia che scende, dev'essere calda, Annika fa sempre la doccia molto calda. Ci sono gli Who e prima o poi deve arrivare, quel pezzo, e infatti arriva. No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes. E allora mi giro sul fianco e stringo le ginocchia, le stringo forte, mi proteggo, perché c'è lui, è lui in ogni parola, anche gli occhi azzurri, perché è come se fosse lui con i miei occhi, una vita solo che è noi due insieme, che ha la sua anima scura e i miei occhi trasparenti. E lo so cosa significa questo. Lo so benissimo.   
  
No one knows what it's like, to be hated, to be graded, to telling only lies.  
  
Annika esce dal bagno mezza svestita, si infila i jeans saltellando sul pavimento, mi guarda. Allora, chi è, mi chiede. Non è questo il problema, rispondo. Che ti ha fatto, insiste.   
  
But my dreams They aren't as empty As my conscience seems to be. Annika rimane in ascolto.  
  
"Oddio, non sarà un tenebroso dolce e crudele", chiede inclinando la testa e i capelli biondi.  
  
"Esattamente", rispondo io sollevandomi a sedere e dondolando come una bambola.  
  
"Non hai imparato niente? Ce l'eravamo promesso, basta con i tenebrosi che sembrano avere un'anima", dice allargando le braccia.  
  
"Lui ce l'ha, l'anima", rispondo piano.  
  
"Sei troppo grande per incastrarti con un bello e dannato"  
  
"Parla l'ex ragazza di Flint che è sempre a caccia."  
  
"Adesso non essere cattiva."  
  
Annika si siede sul letto, mi guarda.  
  
"E' Snape?", chiede.  
  
Io la guardo, non capisco, rimango immobile. "Come lo sai?", chiedo.  
  
"Quando sei stata male, quando sei tornata avevi il suo mantello addosso, e da allora hai portato il claddagh con il cuore girato verso l'interno", risponde.  
  
"E tu cos'hai pensato?"  
  
"Che era una cosa tua, che andava tutto bene. Siete sempre stati vicini, in qualche modo."  
  
Non rispondo.  
  
"Sai quanta gente ti ha invidiata, la notte del diploma?", insiste e sorride.  
  
"No. Per cosa?", chiedo.   
  
"Per come avete ballato"  
  
"Ha ballato con metà delle diplomate di Slytherin, era lì per dovere", dico sbuffando.  
  
"Lui ti sfiorava appena, e ti guardava".  
  
Trattengo il respiro. Rimango in silenzio.  
  
"Cos'è successo stasera?"  
  
"Niente di grave, in realtà. Abbiamo parlato, l'ho baciato, me ne sono andata"  
  
"E adesso?"  
  
"Adesso sto malissimo, ovvio.", rispondo esasperata.  
  
"Perché sei andata via, immagino", dice annuendo.  
  
"Ovvio", confermo.  
  
"Se fossi rimasta...", insiste.  
  
"Ovvio", confermo.  
  
"Sei una frana", dice, e sorride.  
  
"Lo so", sorrido anche io, meno male, è facile.  
  
"Sei proprio senza speranze. Noi per anni in quello stupido dormitorio che puzza di umidità, tutte a sperare di rubargli uno sguardo esplicito, un pensiero illegale, e tu che hai l'occasione...", Annika fa un ghigno malefico.  
  
"Dai, piantala", scuoto la testa.  
  
"Hai paura di innamorarti.", dice seria, all'improvviso.  
  
"Sono già innamorata", dico io senza pensare.  
  
"Questo è ovvio", dice.   
  
Certo che è ovvio, penso. "Sono fritta", aggiungo.  
  
"Si, sei fritta."  
  
"Già"  
  
"Ti toccherà andare a vivere in un sotterraneo, indossare lunghi abiti di velluto nero, monili d'argento...", dice ridacchiando.  
  
Le tiro un cuscino in piena faccia.  
  
"Ma almeno bacia bene? Uno così tetro deve baciare bene per forza...", insiste da sotto il cuscino.  
  
Ne tiro un altro, lei si ribella e spinge la faccia sulla coperta, comincio a ridere anche io. Quando la smettiamo restiamo un po' in silenzio.  
  
"Bacia molto bene", dico al soffitto.  
  
"Lo immaginavo", risponde la voce di Annika un po' più in là. "Senti, che ne dici di toglierti quei vestiti da strega, andiamo al New Moon con i Weasley.  
  
"Ok", rispondo.  
  
Il New Moon è un buco semi-sotterraneo frequentato da gotici di varia natura. Ragazze vestite come feticiste del latex, punk riciclati, aspiranti streghe, qualche vampiro autentico. Stasera tributo a Bowie. La musica è alta, l'aria rancida, non si vede niente a parte centinaia di occhi stravolti e cerchiati di nero. Sono così anche io, ma non c'è stato bisogno dell'eye liner. Fred e George ballano come invasati. Heroes fa quasi paura, tanto è intensa, se ci fosse Bowie dal vivo non riuscirei neppure a reggermi in piedi. Salgo la scala di metallo, guardo il buttafuori grasso e non dico niente, esco sull'unico terrazzo esterno. Fa freddo, io ho solo un top e i pantaloni, ho i capelli praticamente bagnati. Guardo il cielo e vedo un gufo. Non dovrebbero cercarmi qui, lo sanno. Il gufo mi lascia una piccola busta e se ne va dandomi una sola occhiata di sufficienza. Strappo la busta, è un invito. "Rito dell'equinozio di autunno, casa Malfoy", dice sinteticamente il biglietto in lettere argentate. Tengo il foglio e la busta tra le dita, pronuncio piano l'incantesimo, e la pergamena diventa cenere. Torno dentro, scendo la scala, ballo con i Weasley, non sento più niente. 


End file.
